Konaha's Ultimate Saber
by NovaNamikaze
Summary: Naruto lost all his or is it her memorie's after Dna Expirements changes. That happened after a attack on his Birthday now what will she do after she awakens from a 2 years Coma and also will the world be saved by her or destroyed. Let's find out. Not the best Summary i know.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Ultimate Saber: Chapter 1

 **I don't own Naruto,Fate Series and Fairy tail.**

* * *

In a dark room with medical equipment and a screen hooked on a body that lies on a table. On the screen is a lot of data, top half of the screen is the hart meter from the body on the table, the other half is unreadable Gen/Dna value.

(Readable Gen/Dna value.)

-XX-XX-XX-XY-

-BB-BB-RR-RB-

XX Female code - XY Male code

SG Silver/Green eye's - Bb Black/brown eye's - Violet/Azure Blue eye's

BB Blond Hair colour - R Red hair colour

The body on the table is a little boy around 5 Years old with scars on the body a Peach coloured right arm instead of a tan colour like his body.

Around his stomach area there are also peach coloured pachtes skin to replace the lost skin.

Those are the most visable damages on his body. Hair of this boy is a sun kissed blond that you'll think that he is blessed by Appollo himself, lenghted to his upper back and on his face 3 wisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

Now you'll think why is this boy's here in a dark room with medical equipment and a monitor and not playing with other children of his age, ah that's because this boy is hated by the Civilians in his village, and that because he is born on a incident and that he reminds them of the Kyuubi no yoko but why is he really hated. That's because the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in this little boy they should see him as a Hero but they Sadly don't. But the boy him self doesn't know that and was attacked on his latest birthday 10th October Year Unkown.

Now most people will normally die with Genetic experiments but this little boy has one of the strongest healing factor that's known, and because that healing factor he is able to under go a full boy to girl transformation.

But not without problems she lost all her memorie's.

The progess took 2 years and she stayed in her coma till september 10th. Till they found a scientist that looked suspicious and was sent to T&I and interrogated by Ibiki the head of T&I.

They got information on there hide outs and where only able to rescue around 15 people while they found around 110 dead.

A group of 4 ANBU (Elite of the Elite Ninja) considerd of Inu, Neko, Snake and Weasel they where searching a base that looked empty with nothing but only medical eqpuiment and some other random stuff.

Very deep in the unkown base a person began to stir from the 2 years of coma and began unkownly sending heavy Chakra out steadily her body.

With the group of 4 ANBU's the first to feel the heavy Chakra output was Neko and signed to the others _'I feel a heavy Chakra output from deeper within the base around 5 minute's from here.'_ The other 3 nodded and signed back to each other that they want to look who was sending out that Chakra.

 **5 Minute's later**

The 4 ANBU's got in a dark room with the only lights being the computer monitor and the person lying on a medical tabel who was emiting that heavy Chakra they felt 5 Minute's back. They looked at the Person on the table a she looked like a 12 year old with a developing body with long blond hair with red highlights that what they could see from 6 meters away.

''Neko go look at the computer, Weasel go check for documents, Snake go stand on standby and i will look at the person lying on the medical table.'' Comanded Inu.

When Inu was 2 meters away from the person on the table he could only gasp because he didn't want to belief that this is Naruto since the person was clearly a girl not a boy even if this person was Naruto how could she be 12 years old instead of 7 years old.

''Inu-Taicho i found some shocking information the person on the table is Uzumaki Naruto, and that they Expiremented with 3 Dna's on him.'' Said Weasel shocked when read through some of the reports on the documents.

 **[Naru Pov]**

Why do i hear some faint voices around me and why don't i remember my name. Why am i release this much energy. Why is everything going black so slowly again. With those last thought i fell asleep again.

 **[Nobody's Pov] Konoha Hospital 1 week later**

A old man was currently walking in the hospital to a room where Naruto lies in bed. Now you'll maybe ask who is this old man oh no he is no ordinary old man he is the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the profesor.

While Hiruzen walks to the room of Naruto woke up a bit before that Hiruzen arrived at the door.

Hiruzen opens the door and to his suprise Naruto is awake with her back against the wall ''How do you feel Naruto'' asks Hiruzen friendly

''Who is this Naruto thou speak of?'' She asks with her head tillted.

'So it is true Naruto has lost all his memorie's ' Hiruzen thought depressed

''Your name is Uzumaki Naruto and you were still a boy 2 years ago now since you aren't a boy anymore Naruto won't fit anymore right, what do you think of the name Arturia?''

'' Uzumaki Arturia hmm it sounds nice '' The now named Arturia said

'' What do you think about becoming a shinobi while being trained by the Elite's you'll graduate with the next batch of 12-14 years old that are now 7-9 years old. '' he asked

'' I'll agree if i am also being trained with sword '' she says while pondering why she feels 3 energy source's that are her own with a 4rth one that feels dark and isn't her own.

* * *

 **That's chap i know this is short but this is mostly intro and i am currently thinking about fighting style mix between Erza, Arturia with some skills from Naruto universe.**

 **There will be more info and hints on the very start of this chapter later on. And why Naruto/Arturia is a girl now.**

 **Nova Namikaze out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Ultimate Saber chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fiary tail, Fate/Series or Dark souls**

 **Sorry if i haven't updated on both Fanfics. I said that i was half done with the last chap in Fox Gamer, but i was trying to make a long chapter since i want alot of things out of the way now than later. And that mean i will rewrite alot of things in Fox Gamer.**

 **If u guys wana know from who the Dna's 2 are from Arturia and Erza from the fate series and Fairy tail. Gues the other 1 =P.**

 **Arturia main Affinity's are Wind, Lightning. Trained 2nd Affinity is Fire, Main Jutsu's Chidori for Sword Enchantment or wind that Azuma uses for his trench knife's, kage bunshin no jutsu but no more then 5 to 10 and the only times she uses more is for missions or like helping wave with the bridge or training, Fire jutsu's: Fireball, Great Fireball, and Dragon breath, Wind: Great wind breaktrough, Wind blade, Lightning: Lightning bolt, Lightning barrier and some body enchantment with lightning. Sword style from Arturia she uses both the sword from Arturia and armours from Erza.**

 **And sword and armour from ?**

 **Disclaimer Chap 1**

 **Let's Start.**

 _'' Uzumaki Arturia hmm it sounds nice '' The now named Arturia said_

 _'' What do you think about becoming a shinobi while being trained by the Elite's you'll graduate with the next batch of 12-14 years old that are now 7-9 years old. '' he asked_

 _'' I'll agree if i am also being trained with sword '' she says while pondering why she feels 3 energy source's that are her own with a 4rth one that feels dark and isn't her own._

''I know of a couple shinobi that want to have a aprentice'' He said ''May i ask why do i have 3 Energy sources and a 4th one that feels dark.''

Sweets a little ''We don't know what 2 of the Energy sources are but 1 should be the original one wich you are born with, the 4th energy source you got a couple minute's after birth 7 years ago.'' takes a deep breath ''7 years ago on october 10th Konoha got attacked by the kyuubi no yoko, we don't know how it was released from it's previous host but we were lucky that the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze got there in time to stop the beast and seal it into you. But did you know he wished you to be seen a hero but the Civilians didn't listen and they reacted out of loss and hatred, i am sorry.'' ''Thou speak true, i don't hate them but i don't like them either for what they have done to me previously. Not that i remember what happend but my body does remember waht happend.''

''Ehm where do i live currently and you haven't introduced your self.''

''Oh sorry i totaly forgot to introduce my self, i am Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage. And about were you live i'll find a new home because your old home was burned down.'' ''Hmm Arturia-chan what do you think about living in your mother's old Uzumaki estate.'' I nodded.

[Skip to Office]

Before we left the hospital the Hokage asked a shinobi to get some clothes for me. What they got for me was really simple a white blouse, a blue jacket that was a size to big and a dark blue jeans.

When we arrived in the Hokage office he sat in his chair and asked me to to sit on the bench. Hokage asked a masked man to get some people who would maybe be my teacher's for the next 3 to 4 years.

After waiting for only about 4 minute's 3 people came through the door in the office the first person from the 3 that caught my eye's was a boy around the age of 13-14 he had beautiful coal black eye's and really soft looking black hair that has grown shoulder lenght, and a lean build from what i could see through the same clothes that the masked man wore. His soft face was sadly stoic since i think if he smiled he would melt every girls heart even maybe mine... i hope i don't have stars in my eye's.

The only girl that entered the office was a woman around the age of 17 purple hair and had the gracefull feeling of a swordwoman. And wore the same clothing style as that masked man.

And the last to walk in was a guy around the age 19 with hair silver that looked like it belongs to a old man he was wearing a mask while he had his hitai-ate angled to cover his left eye and is also wearing the same clothing style as the other's.

''Now since your all here, you do rember the girl you found 1 week earlier right.'' They all nodded and looked over to me for a short period and looked back the the Hokage. ''Now what are your opinions about training Arturia-chan and if you do what to train her you'll be training her for the next 3-4 years, after that she'll graduate with the next batch of genin for that year.''

The silver haired man answered without hesetation ''I agree to train her, i'll will be training taijutsu and ninjutsu.'' the purple haired woman answered next ''I'll agree to and i take dips with training her in kenjutsu and chakra controll.'' she says happily, the black haired boy nodded a yes and stoically said ''I'll train her in genjutsu, throwing kunai&shuriken and knowledge.'' ''What do you think about this Arturia-chan.'' I gave a nod that i was alright with it ''I do have a question Hokage-sama when do i start?'' ''Hmm... what about-'' ''Tomorrow Hokage-Sama'' They interupted. ''Are you alright with that Arturia-chan?''

I nodded a small yes ''Your dismissed,But for you Kakashi will you escort Arturia to the Uzumaki estate.'' ''Hai!'' ''And before you go you can hire some genin if the place is to dusty, don't worry about money i'll take care of it.'' Looks like the silver haired man is called Kakashi weird to be called scarecrow even if he does somewhat look like one. So we walked out of the Hokage-building to the east side of the village it was really a uneventfull walk to the estate. When we arrived i was blown somewhat out of my mind with how beautifull the estate looked like, from fague memory's i don't know where i got them but it looked japanese styled. _(don't want to explain how it looks but if someone wants to send a picture for how you'll think it would look like pls do, since i am bad with explaining how things look like)_ Kakashi got the keys from somewhere while i wasn't looking at him, he walked to the door's before stoping and turning around ''I haven't been here for awhile so i don't how much cleaning needs to be done, so best hold your breath.'' when he opened the door it was really dark and dusty so it looked like i had some work to do even with the help of payed genin.

I just hope that the garden isn't in a to bad shape, so i walked through the building to the garden while opening some windows to let fresh air and light in. When i arrived at the garden i could only stare at it since it was beautifull and well taken care of, had all sort of plants ranging from just beautifull flowers to deadly poisonous. It had a large pond and a large area that could be used for training or picnicking with 20+ people. But i still qeustion my self why is the garden so taken care of while the inside of the house not. I asked aloud ''Kakashi-san i have a qeustion why is the garden so taken care of while the house isn't i don't understand.'' ''Ah that's because your mother made a seal for the garden and a seal the the building it self, but she was working on something for that but she died on the night of the Kyuubi attack.''

While cleaning the estate took about the whole day with the help of a genin team, i did find that i had a big basement that could be used for testing new jutsu's or seals without damging the building or backyard, while it was also a armoury with how many weapons have been laying around a quick check on weapons shocked me a little with how many there where 8 crates full of shuriken 1 crate had about 350 per crate, 6 crates full of Kunai about 120 per crate, 6 Katana's all high quality, 2 Kusiragama 1 normal high quality while the other was attached to a war fan, and alot of different style of swords and pole arms, just no axe weapons.

I also found the library the place was filled with books and scroll, knowledge about everything, on somethings there where only like 3 books over or only a couple of scroll, hey what can i complain about when there is atleast some knowledge on those subjects. If i really need to know more about those subjects i could always go to the library or buy them.

 **Next morning**

I woke up in the room i choice to sleep in that was apparently my mothers, wich is now mine. It is a pretty big room with enough space for alot of extra things i am going to place in later, but first it has a large bed about queen size, with big closet in a corner, 2 night stands on both sides of the bed.

I was already planing to add atleast 2 armour stands and a weapon rack, While i was thinking i moved my body to the window and when i moved the curtain, i was almost blinded with how bright the sun shined in my face, but it felt really nice. I changed my sleeping wear for somthing sturdy that won't get destroyed by training to fast, afterwards i walked down the stairs to the kitchen wich there were people already. Wait people, oh i almost forgot they will be helping me train, and it looks like they already made food for me, even if it was something simple it did fill me pretty good.

''Ahem, Before we go start training you we will introduce our self first, You may already have heard my name being said by Hokage-Sama, but i'll still introduce my self i am Hatake Kakashi or my Moniker name Kakashi no Sharigan, now i like something your to young to know, what i dislike is a secret, my hobby same answer as my like.'' The silver haired guy called Kakashi said with a eye smile with a relaxed posture while we were all walking to the backyard.

''I am Uzuki Yugao, i like the moon and hanging out with my firends, dislikes i don't really have one but if i need to come up with one it would be perverts, my hoby's watching the moon while cleaning my blade.'' Said the purple haired women called Yugao carringly.

''I am Uchiha Itachi, i like pocky, mother and my little brother, i dislike war and people fighting over something meaningless, my hoby's i don't really have any.'' Stoicly said the black haired boy called Itachi.

Itachi just finished his itroduction when we arrived in the backyard.

''Now we'll be doing some pyshical training to see what we need to train first well also thinking of a schedule. So first run 5 laps around the clearing when done rest for 5 minutes, then do 20 pushups after that 20 layups, now go start.'' Kakashi comanded with a eye smile.

The laps that i was running where about 2km, it didn't really tire me but i did sweat somewhat. At the end of the excersise i was a little tired. Before i was called over by Yugao.

A bit before Arturia got called over.

With the group (Anbu) they were a little impressed with her stamina. ''She has great stamina for her age but it could also be because her body is older then her real age.'' Said Kakashi while he laid out a training schedule that they could follow.

 **Training schedule for Arturia first year:**

 **Wake up at 06:15 in moring eatbreakfast till 06:50.**

 **06:50 till 07:00 warming up**

 **07:00 till 08:30 physical training or Kunai Shuriken Acuracy**

 **15 Minutes rest**

 **08:40 till 10:00 Chakra controll**

 **15 Minutes rest**

 **10:15 till 12:00 kenjutsu**

 **45 Minutes rest while eating lunch**

 **12:45 till 13:45 Learning Academia stuff**

 **15 Minutes rest**

 **14:00 till 15:00 Genjutsu**

 **20 Minutes rest**

 **15:20 till 16:15 Taijutsu**

 **30 Minutes rest**

 **16:50 till 17:50 Ninjustu**

 **Rest of the day off**

 **5 Days in the week 2 Days off**

''Come here Arturia-chan, we have a schedule for this year for you.'' Yugao called.

 **Time skip 4 years(Graduation, Konoha 11 don't think of Arturia as their friend till some what later, then it will be Konoha 12)**

The last 4 year have been good and brutal to me, since i learned alot from Kakashi-Sensei, Itachi-Sensei and Yugao-Sensei.

But it really is a shame that Ita-Sensei killed his whole clan just after 1 year and a half with helping me train and gone rouge. I still don't know why he killed his whole clan apprently all the civilians and shinobi said to test his strenght.

Since Itachi-San has gone rouge Kakashi-Sensei and Yugao-Sensei took over training with what itachi helped me.

Now onto other matters i like training with Yugao-Sensei the most since we did Kenjutsu, and i don't know why but with the help from Yugao-Sensei we created/recreated a style felt to natural for me. With my swords Caliburn and Clarent we found a style for both swords and even a dual wield stance.

For Caliburn i wield/use wind the cover up Caliburn and also while also sharpening it. With Clarent i wield/use lightning to paralysis opponents and to gain the upper hand, but when i get mad the lightning changes from blue to demonic red, and the sword changes colouration.

I learned from Kakashi at least Minimal 2 Jutsu's in the 2 elements that were the hardest for me to learn water and earth. The easiest elements that were Wind, Lightning and Fire, i learned 5 Wind Jutsu's, 4 Lightning, and 6 Fire. And let's not forget the clone jutsu oh the dreaded technique for those with big reserves but lucky i got thought the Kage Bunshin.

Now do you know what is the most funiest thing i did only age a bit in the last 4 years i am now apprently 11 but i only look like a 15 year old that has only grown 2 cm i the last 4 years. But what has been thought is when my real age is close to how old i look then i would age normally or just age a bit slower.

There i a thing that i learned is that i don't need storage scroll since i have a dimensional storage, that already had a couple armours and some weapons.

The armour i choice to almost always wear is the brass gold chest piece and gauntlets from the whole set it isn't to heavy and it gives medium protection to everything, but from earth i don't think it has any resistance at all against earth.

While also wearing the leggings from the black knight set without the the skirt.(Ds3 Brass chest piece and gauntlet with the leggings from Black knight without skirt, the leggings weight instead of the 6.9 change that to 6)

But not to forget i also learned how to use a scythe that i had in my basement, also learned the basics for the Gunbai and Kusiragama set.

I always have my scythe with me always nobody takes it away from(my precious meme)

Ah sorry i am day dreaming what was i doing again oh i was walking to the academy for the graduation test and to join the other Shinobis.

 **Academy**

I just arrived 1 minute before the test started it took me 45 seconds to arrive from the entrance to get to the test room i walked into the room with 15 seconds to spare.

I opened the door with a loud bang while i walked like a royal into the room with my scythe on my back, i think that i scared some of the genin hopefulls while some looked at me like aw or lust speaking of a certain dog.

''Are you prehapes Uzumaki Arturia, if then please take a seat next to Shino.'' Said the instructor of this test he had a scar on his nose.

''Yes i am Arturia art thy the instructor for this graduation test.'' after i said that in a soft voice i walked to Shino's table sat there, apparently he is a boy that showed almost no expression on his face.

When i was properly seated there were alot of stare's directed at me maybe because of my armour.

''Alright everyone as you already have seen there is someone new here taking the graduation test, the Ho-'' ''Iruka-Sensei why does she join today when we all have been doing our best.'' asks a pink haired girl weird hair colour but at least i now know the Instructer's name. ''Before you interupted me i was going to say that it was Hokage-Sama's decision, i don't know why but it is Hokage's decision and we don't qeustion it.''

Skip talk and writing test (Bhabhabahbhla)

Academy training ground

''Now we test on your weapon accuracy, everyone gets to throw 10 kunai and shurikens, if every throw hits bulleye or a critical place you get full marks.''

Most of the civilians got a score between 45-65

Clan heirs all did at least better:

Choji Akimichi got a score of 75

Shino Aburame got a score of 80

Kiba Inuzuka (the dog) got a score of 84

Hinata Hyuga got a score of 70

Shikimaru Nara got a lazy score of 65

Ino Yamanaka got a score of 65

Oh it looks like its the uchiha's turn i heard people say he is a prodigy maybe but not against the like of Itachi not that i am going to say it out loud. If i am going to be together on his team i hope he won't be to arrogant if he is sorry Itachi but i am going to need to beat your prick of a little brother then.

Oh i was to deep i thought, i missed him throw the kunai and shuriken oh he got a good score of 90 so he atleast has skills but is to arrogant shigh.

''Uzumaki Arturia your up next.'' When i heard my name about everyone looked at me walked to the table with the practice kunai and shuriken.

I first took the kunai first 5 in each hand, i took my stance that i learned from Itachi and thrown all the kunai at once all hit critical or bulleye but for 2 that hit the arms of the target. shigh still can't get them all thrown right at once but hey its better than the first time i tried shudders.

I did the same with the shuriken and hit them all in the critical region.

Looks like my score is 92.

When i turned around to look back at the class i saw alot of jaw hang a bit open or all Sasugay cough cough Sasuke fangirls fume at me or the brood king him self. after everyone has done this part of the test.

''Okay now on to the taijustu part could Kanami and Kutoko step foward.''

Skip most of the fights.

''Will Sasuke and Arturia step foward, make the seal of confrontation.''

We both made the sign and took a taijutsu ready stance.

''Are you both ready'' Iruka asked

I gave a nod, while Sasuke gave a scoff

Sasuke took the standard Uchiha reception fist.

While i took my modified Uzumaki Neko style, while originally the style was a dodge a attack and counter or slap away the attack and counter, i added grabs and submision with the style since the scroll wasn't complete it must have mean everyone who used it had a personal style.

I angled my self so that i have my left arm and leg facing towards Sasuke. My left arm a little bit away from my body so i can deflect and block if needed, my left leg a little foward so that i could jump foward fast or still jump backwards if needed, placed my right arm close to my stomach so that i could hit my opponent in the face stomach or side without leaving my self to vulnerable.

''Haijame''

Sasuke rushed me with his right arm to his side to try to hit me in the face.

I stayed still and waited till he was close when it would look to the other that he would hit me i slapped his arm aside and grabed him by his neck while closing in on him fast extending my right knee to knee him in his stomach while turning him around so that his back faces to ground i extended my right fist to his face. All in about 2 seconds time.

''Fortify you have lost.'' I said calmly with a small smile on my face.

''Arturia wins stand up and please make the seal of reconciliation.''

I stood up and helped Sasuke stand up and we made the seal of reconciliation while he didn't look happy about what happend.

Skip the Fangirl fights and the other fights.

We sat back in the room were we did the writing test, while waiting for being called to be the next for Ninjustu part of the Graduation test.

Just when i was about to dose of. I got called for the Ninjutsu part.

When i walked in the room for the Ninjutsu test, Iruka stood there withsomeone else didn't really pay atention to him. ''Okay Arturia could you please do the henge.'' I did 1 hand seal for the Henge and poof instead of me standing there stood Kakashi lazily with his orange book. ''Full score's for henge could you please do the Kawarimi next.'' asked Iruka ''What did you say?'' i said lazily while canceling the henge and did the Kawarimi with Iruka. '' Wait did you do the kawarimi with me, did you know that could be dangerous if they can sense your chakra mingle with their then they could cancell it out and they will know your position. Now please make a clone.'' I made the handsign for the Kage Bunshin.

''If you want you could do a extra jutsu for a higher score, but it also helps us to place you in a better team if we know more about you.''

I nodded and took my scythe from my back and channeled lightning nature trough it sharping my scythe. ''I do have a qeustion, can you do that with all bladed weapons.'' I nodded. ''Okay here you have your headband.'' I took the headband and placed it around my collar.

 **And done!**

 **Shigh that took sometime to make i know last bit with Graduation is rushed and isn't the best that their is.**

 **Oh you should know who the other Dna is from, Since i already wrote the name of the sword Clarent.**

 **Next chapter is the start of a custom C rank mission and the team that Arturia joins.**

 **Nova Namikaze out.**


End file.
